A new beginning
by kidagakaush
Summary: A young woman on the run hides in a barrel but what happens when she finds herself on a ship with the Sirius pirates will she find a new beginning? What will happen when she looses everything dear to her and her secret is revealed? This is my first story hope you enjoy it :)
1. Prologue

A young woman sat quietly looking out the window as she waited for her husband to come for her, it had been a month since she had been taken from him and sold to some wealthy noble. She looked towards the door after hearing someone knock (please don't be him) she thought as she slowly approached the door and opened it "Yes?" she quietly asked as a maid entered her room. "I came to see if you would like some tea" she said smiling at the woman "Um no thank you I was about to head to bed but thank you very much." she said smiling at the maid "Ok let me know if you need anything." she bowed before exiting the room.(whew glad it wasn't him) she thought as she looked back out the window as she did she smiled when she spotted him waiting for her where they promised to meet. She began to climb out the window happy to finally be free of that disgusting noble and back with her love. (I am so happy he found me) she thought to herself as she climbed down the tree outside her window and ran to her husband. Her husband looked up hearing footsteps approaching him and smiled when he saw his beloved wife running towards him. "Kida" he said smiling as she ran to him and jumped into his arms. "Koichi I missed you so much" she said as she embraced him tightly.

They then quickly fled to their home but little did they know that they where being watched from afar. The noble glared as he saw them run off into the night and called his security to come to his office. "Kida has escaped find her immediately! Look for a tall man around the age of 30 with a slim build, pale skin and black hair... that is who she will be with"

When Kida and Koichi reached their home they discussed what to do so she would not be found. "Kida I was so worried I would never see you again, I'm happy I found you." Kida smiled sweetly as she looked at him, then stood on her tiptoes and kissed him softly. "We should get some sleep and tomorrow I can get a job at the bar using a disguise so that they will not find out where I am. I don't want you getting caught who knows what they might do to you."

Koichi looked lovingly at his wife before sweeping her up into his arms. "Koichi, what are you doing?" she said her cheeks turning a light pink. "You said we should head to bed so that is what we are doing" He said teasingly then kissed her deeply before carrying her off to their room.

The next day Kida awoke early in the morning and shivered slightly from the cool breeze that blew through the window of the house. Kida found things around the house that she could use to alter her appearance she found a dirty blonde wig that she had used for a costume party one year, an old tattered dress and some really light face powder and black chalk to make it look like she had bags under her eyes. She then quietly walked into the kitchen and made breakfast leaving a note for Koichi before leaving to talk to the bar owner about getting a job working as a barmaid. As she walked through the town she noticed a couple of men walking around talking to people but shrugged it off and made her way to the bar. When Kida arrived at the bar she noticed a help wanted sign and smiled before knocking on the door. (Good at least they have an opening.) she smiled to herself as she waited for the owner to come down after a few minutes a slender man in his late late 30's came down and opened the door "Can I help you?" he asked Kida bowed to the owner before she spoke "I saw your help wanted and was wondering if I could apply for the job." she smiled.

The owner looked at her before responding "Do you think you can handle the work? It won't be easy." he said with a slight frown on his face "I will give it my all and I am sure that I will be fine with keeping up with my duties." she replied with a smile that the owner returned "very well we will see how it works out." He opened the door for her to come in.

A few hours later

Kida returned home and saw Koichi sitting at the table reading a book "Im home!" she chirped causing Koichi to look up at her and smile "Welcome home! How did it go?" he asked as she smiled at him "It went great! I will be working at the bar from now on." She replied with a smile "I'm happy it went well for you." he said as he walked up and hugged her. Kida made dinner and they sat at the table talking late into the night before going to sleep. The next day Kida made her way to the bar and froze for a moment looking behind her but saw nothing (That was strange...I could have sworn I felt someone watching me) She shuddered before she continued making her way to the bar for work.

2 months later back at the estate security knocked on the office door. "Enter" security opened the door and entered the room. "Lord Katsumi, we asked around about the man you described and found that his name is Koichi her husband and discovered that she has disguised herself as an old hag working at a bar… What will you have us do?" Katsumi smirked as he answered " Kill him and bring her back to me at any cost." Katsumi leaned back in his chair as security left to go find her (Kida…you will be mine) he thought to himself as he laughed sadistically.


	2. Chapter 1

Kida awoke to the feeling of someone softly stroking her hair her eyes fluttered open to see Koichi smiling softly at her. She cuddled closer to him and softly kissed his lips "good morning Koichi" she chirped "good morning you better get ready so your not late for work" he mumbled as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Kida sighed and crawled out of bed to go make breakfast as she cooked she hummed to herself while putting the cooked eggs, bacon, and toast onto two plates, when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her into a hug. "K-Koichi!" she stammered her cheeks turning a light pink Koichi chuckled as he watched his wife's face flush "breakfast smells good" he said with a smile as they sat down to eat.

After breakfast Kida began to get ready for work she put on an old dress that was tattered and pulled her waist length red hair into a bun so she could put a dirty blonde wig on, she also put power on her face to make her skin very pale she then drew some dark circles under her eyes to make herself look older. She looked at herself in the mirror and cringed at the sight of herself, she then strapped a dagger to her thigh and pulled her boots on. "There that should do it," she groaned as she headed towards the door "I'm off to work Koichi, I love you!" She chirped " I love you too be safe" she heard before walking out the door as she smiled to herself.

She walked down the road humming to herself until she reached the bar (I hope today is a good day) she thought as the door opened and her boss walked out "Oh Kida glad you're here I need to run out and buy more meat, can you watch the bar for me I won't be long just clean up until I get back. The closed sign is still up so you should have no customers." He pleaded, "No problem Sir, take your time" she chirped "Thank you you're a big help" he replied with a smile before walking off to the market. Kida started to walk towards the door and paused momentarily when she felt like someone was watching her. (Hmmm that is odd..) She thought to herself as she looked around but saw no one (must have been my imagination.) she shrugged and proceeded into the bar and began cleaning the counters humming as she cleaned.

Suddenly there was a loud banging on the window "Hey open up!" Kida looked towards the window and frowned "Sorry but we are not open yet please come back later in the afternoon when we open." She pleaded hoping that would get them to leave. The men began to shout at her and kicked in the door entering the bar (Oh great just what I needed today) she thought as she tried to think of a way to get them to leave. Three men stood at the doorway staring at her, she raised a questioning eyebrow in response before speaking " The bar across the way is open you should go there until we are open." She insisted the men looked at her and smirked "We didn't come to drink we came here for you." Kida's eyes widened "W-wh-what?" she stammered as she began to back up slowly, bumping into a stool. (What should I do? did he find me!?) Thinking quickly she picked up the stool she bumped into and threw it towards one of the men but he quickly ducked causing the stool to break through the window and land in the street. (Damn! Now what!?) The three men began to stalk up to her "You're a feisty one. No wonder the boss wants you back so badly and you picked a pretty good disguise" One of the men said as he pushed her up onto the counter towering over her. Kida's eyes widened even more as he whispered into her ear "You where a hard one to find Kida." He looked her over "Ah a nice body you got too…maybe the boss wouldn't mind if we had a little fun." Kida glared at the man and reached for the dagger strapped to her thigh she quickly pulled it out and thrust it into his shoulder as hard as she could. The man groaned as he pulled the dagger out of his shoulder and pressed it against her cheek cutting her she bit her lip as she felt the dagger cut into her skin.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and Kida opened her eyes after hearing metal fall to the counter to see the man that was hovering over her fall to the side holding his hand. She looked towards the door to see a man with an eye patch and dark brown slicked back hair standing at the door holding a gun. (Did he just save me or is he working for Katsumi?) The man with the eye patch looked at the men then spoke "Stop flirting with an old hag, its embarrassing." He said with disgust. Kida turned her head to glare at him (Old hag!? Who does he think he is!? Oh…wait that's right the disguise.) "You go for an old hag like this? There are plenty of prettier women out there." He said in an amused tone (What a jerk!) she thought, as a second man came in He had Blonde hair and carried two swords "Eduardo Why didn't you wait for me!?" he growled "Its not my fault you where too slow Russell." Eduardo said with a smirk.

The three thugs glared at the newcomers "You guys will pay for interrupting our job!" They yelled as they began to attack the two, as Kida watched the fight she noticed Eduardo was only shooting the men's knifes. The three thugs looked at the two they were fighting and began to stammer "You…you…you are Sirius!" (Sirius?) Kida thought as Eduardo approached Kida and grabbed her arm and pulling her up snapping her out of her thoughts "Get out of here." He demanded as he held her arm, the door opened and Koichi came into the bar "Hi, Ki…" he stopped short when he realized what was happening (Shit they found her…) He thought before snapping back to reality and running to his wife "Kida!" He ran to her grabbing her hand and pulling her away from Eduardo's grip as the latter raised a questioning brow (what the heck?) He thought as Koichi ran pulling Kida behind him. "Koichi they found me" she sobbed then they both heard men following them "There they are!" Kida and Koichi's eyes widened and they began to run faster when they came to the docks Koichi spotted a barrel, he picked Kida up and put her in the barrel "Koichi! What are you doing!?" She cried "Just stay quiet and hide in there I will get you when it is safe I promise." He pleaded before kissing her softly then placing the lid on the barrel.

Koichi was about to start running when he heard footsteps and paused when his path was blocked from the front and back (Shit) "where is the woman?" one of the men demanded "You won't ever find her" Koichi retorted as the latter frowned "well at least we can finish part of our job" the man snickered (What?) Kida thought as she stayed silent then heard a gun shot and felt something hit the barrel causing her to hit her head (Koichi!?) the next thing she heard was the frightened shouts of people at the docks and the retreating footsteps of several people.(please…please don't be dead) she thought as she began to lose consciousness.


	3. Chapter 2

Kida slowly opened her eyes when she felt something wet slide down her forehead she raised her hand to her forehead to wipe it and discovered that her head was bleeding (Must have been when I hit my head. Man it is cramped in here... where am I? Ah that's right I was in a barrel and lost consciousness… I wonder how long it's been.) she thought before realization hit her "Koichi! I have to get out of here!" she began to push on the lid of the barrel "Shit! It won't budge!" she growled (something must be on top of it…great now what am I going to do? I hope Koichi is ok…) She thought as a tear slid down her cheek "No he is going to be fine he promised to come back for me…" She then began trying to push the lid off again "damn! It wont budge no matter what I try." She muttered "Ok I'll bring the booze!" (hmmm? A man's voice?) The next moment the lid popped off and Kida looked up to see a boy with ginger hair and brown eyes.

"Hm?" The ginger blinked in surprise "Um Hi…Thanks." She smiled shyly "An old woman?" (Old what the heck? Oh yea my disguise) She sighed as he began to pace back and fourth "What? How? Why?" She raised a questioning eyebrow "I'm sorry I was…" She paused when he began speaking again "Booze transformed into an old hag. Nathan will be pissed off." Kida sighed "Excuse me…can you hear me?" she asked waving her hand in front of his face "oh man I'm in deep trouble." The boy muttered (He must be in his own little world…) "Thomas what's taking ya so long? Just bring me the booze back!" the boy's eyes widened "Nathan!" Nathan paused when he spotted Kida "Whoa! What is and old hag doin' here!" He growled "Nathan I'm sorry! But I don't know what's going on" Thomas pleaded while the latter just stared at Kida "I…I'm sorry I…" she stammered "How the hell did ya get on our ship?" Kida's eyes widened "Ship! I'm on a ship!" she exclaimed (Oh no…what about Koichi!?) "Yeah… didn't ya know?" Thomas asked with his eyes wide.

"I was chased by a bunch of bad men and had to hid in this barrel…" (So this was cargo for the ship…I have to get back to Koichi.) "Damn" Nathan muttered pulling Kida from her thoughts. (What the heck?) The next moment she was picked up and thrown over Nathan's shoulder "Hey! Put me down!" she growled while glaring at him." What do you think you're…" she bit her lip when she noticed him glaring at her "Shut up! Don't bark like a dog." He growled "hmph" she muttered as she turned her head to the side as Thomas began to follow Nathan." Ouch!" she yelped when he plopped her down onto a table (can't he put me down more gently? Hmmm is this doctor's office?) "Doc you've got a patient" Nathan Exclaimed as A exotic looking man with dark skin and brown eyes walked up to where Nathan had set her down. (Doc…is he a doctor?) "Oh this's an unusually pretty patient" Both Nathan and Thomas looked at each other then back at the dark skinned man "Pretty? She's an old hag!" They both exclaimed in disbelief.

The doctor sighed before turning back to Kida "It's a disguise…you must really not want to be found by someone. But you are safe here you don't have to wear that. My name is Christopher I am the ship doctor." He smiled sweetly at her. Kida's eyes widened as she stared at Christopher when Nathan spoke up "I think she hit her head." Christopher looked at Kida shocked "Did you? Lemme see." Kida bit her lip to keep from crying out when he touched the cut on her head "Sorry I almost never see a girl…" He smiled gently patting her head "You've got a big lump here. Don't worry you're safe here…don't worry" He said smiling at her "Men were chasing me…and I was hiding in a barrel and hit my head loosing consciousness…" (I can't cry now…Koichi please be safe…) "Don't cry this is a safe place…Ok?" Kida looked up at him her emerald green eyes filled with tears as he patted her head gently again. "It hurts" she whimpered "Oh sorry. You have a lump. I forgot…let me, hum, oh, this one" Kida looked at him questioningly "Ice…" Christopher placed a bag of ice over her lump "Put the ice on there…it should heal right away." Kida smiled shyly "Thank you." Christopher sighed "You've gotten on board without knowing it…I'm sorry…" ( He feels sorry for me…what kind of ship is this? I wonder if they can return me home…) "Well don't feel bad. Oh! Right They're dining on the deck right now. I'll introduce you to everybody. (Everybody?)

"Ummmm…do you mind if I wash my face first?" she asked shyly "Of course not. The wash room is this way." Kida followed him to the washroom and stepped inside, she began to wash off the makeup and removed her wig revealing waist length, red, wavy hair that she smoothed out with her hands (I hope I can trust them…Christopher seems nice enough. I hope that I can return home and that Koichi will be ok until I return.) she thought as she stepped out into the hall "are you ready to…" Christopher paused when he saw her (huh…what's wrong?) "sorry are you ready to meet everybody?" (Wow she is very pretty…) He thought blushing slightly as he walked in front of her. (I wonder what that was about.) she thought as she followed him up the stairs.

As soon as they reached the top Kida could smell the salty sea air (pitch-black sea… I am really on a ship.) she was snapped out of her thoughts when laughter filled the air. Kida bit her lip when she heard Christopher clear his throat "Guys. Attention please! We have a guest." Men dining in a circle, turned and looked at her all at once. When a man with blonde hair shouted "A woman! What the hell is a woman doin' on our ship!?" (He is one of the guys who fought with the men at the bar…) Kida looked at him then looked down biting her lip (hmmm maybe I should keep that to myself just in case…) "Is she yer woman, Doc?" Russell asked when Nathan retorted "Doc ain't have no woman. How about you Eduardo?" Eduardo looked over at the latter "What about me?" Kida's eyes widened "Ah its…you." She whispered everybody turned and faced Kida "What?" They all asked at once "um nothing…Where, Where is this ship going?" she replied biting her lip ( I can't let them know that old hag was me…) Eduardo looked her in the eyes emerald meeting brown as he spoke "What is your name?"

"My name? It's Kida…" she answered shyly "Kida… I may remember that before you get swallowed by the sea." (where have I heard that name before?) he thought before turning his eyes back to the latter who looked back at him glaring (What the hell is his problem!?) she was pulled out of her thoughts when Eduardo spoke again "Choose one, with a blindfold or without one?" he smirked as Kida glared at him "what the hell!? What about a blindfold!?" She growled as she kept glaring at him. Thomas's cheeks flushed a bright red "E…Eduardo! You're thinking somethin' dirty…! Not on our ship!" he shrieked, Eduardo looked at the latter "Your mind is somewhere else. I'm talkin' about making her walk the plank with a blindfold, and let her jump " He sighed. Kida furrowed her brows together "What!? Wait a minute! I just asked where we are going!" Russell began to laugh "where? Ya gotta be kidding! A Treasure Island! Where else pirates wanna go, jerk!" Kida's eyes widened "Pirates!?" Nathan looked at her shocked "you…you seriously didn't know we are Sirius Pirates, did ya? (Sirius Pirates?) "What a burden…we've got, fer cryin' out loud" Nathan sighed when Russell spoke next "That's enough. Lets just throw her in the sea!" Kida glared at the latter. Christopher looked at Russell with a sharp glare "Hey,hey you're scaring her with…" He was cut short when Kida suddenly yelled "Like hell I'm going to be thrown in the sea!" she retorted as she bolted towards the mast she jumped up grabbing onto the rope hanging and began climbing to the crows nest when Christopher yelled "Don't that is dangerous come back down!" but the latter ignored him and climbed all the way to the crows nest pulling the rope up with her.

"Now look what you did she is frightened…I told her she was safe here." Christopher sighed "Hmph…you are nice to her, doc" Eduardo complained as he looked up at Kida "I'm a reasonable man, you can have a choice, would you rather be thrown into the sea or maybe sold at the harbor?" he asked with a smirk as Kida glared down at him " If those are my choices I would rather be thrown into the sea…!" Eduardo smirked "Good. Russell, bring me a blindfold and a rope." Russell smiled "alrighty" Kida sighed "I would rather die then be sold again!" Kida's eyes widened and she clapped her hand over her mouth (Oh no. had to open my big mouth…I hope they didn't hear the last part) everyone looked up at her astonished at what she said (Did she say again?) they all thought Christopher sighed "You've had enough fun with her. Why do you frighten her?" Christopher looked up at Kida (That explains the disguise she must have run away…Poor girl.)

"He's right she ain't worth bothering ya so much! She didn't choose to be on board." Thomas sympathized "No woman on our ship! Pirate ships don't carry women!" Russell snapped "Are you throwing her in the sea where the sharks are starving!?" Christopher growled. Eduardo Laughed "Heh! Are the sharks even interested in her?" (He…He's too much…I miss Koichi.) she thought as a tear rolled down her cheek which she quickly wiped away when everyone turned to a man laughing (who is he? The captain maybe?) He wore a black hat with feathers and a maroon jacket with jewels and had brown hair and brown eyes "This is some entertainment…perfect under the full moon…Woman come down here don't worry no one will harm you."

Kida thought for a moment then threw the rope down the mast before climbing over the edge of the crows' nest and sliding down landing gracefully on the deck. She turned and faced the men while keeping her distance. The Man wearing the captain outfit walked up to her and put his arm around her shoulders. Kida looked at him in shock (What the heck is he doing) "um excuse me?"(hmmm everyone is calm now he must be the captain.) "I made a decision! This woman is now a member of the Sirius!" everyone looked at him as if he had grown a second head "What!?" Nathan was the first to speak "captain! Yer out of yer mind…" The captain looked at his crew "I was wondering that this ship is reeking too much of male sweat." Kida stood speechless (I can't stay I have to get back) "you were wondering…" Nathan sighed "Captain's order guys" Russell retorted "I was having so much fun with this" Eduardo grieved (They were just making fun of me?)

"Hey! We've got an extra crew!" Thomas chirped "Woman, Listen carefully…Sirius has three strict rules. One. Protect your buddy with your life. Two. Never let women or children get harmed." (That is why they helped at the bar…) "Three. We party till dawn when it's a full moon." (hmmm tonight is a full moon…) "Don't worry. These guys are all nice to women." (I haven't got the benefit yet other then Thomas and Christopher…) "Oh hell. We'll just give her a lot to do" Eduardo smirked.(hmm he doesn't seem nice to me…) she thought as her nose scrunched up a bit as she thought "Ha ha ha! Look at her face…isn't it unique?" (Unique?) "We have one problem though. We don't have a spare room for ya." Kida bit her lip "No room?" she asked furrowing her brows together. "You gotta share a room with someone" Kida eyes widened (I can't do that!) "Share a room!?" everyone exclaimed at once "Kida…Who are you going to room with?" All eyes turned to the latter as she stood there in shock.


	4. Chapter 3

Crew's POV:

Nathan, Eduardo, Christopher, Thomas and Russell all looked towards the girl in front of them she had waist length red hair that was slightly wavy, pale skin, she had pouty rose petal lips and beautiful emerald green eyes. She was about 5'4" with a slim and curvy build. (What is the captain thinking making her a member of the crew?)

Normal POV:

Kida stood staring blankly at deck (What do I do? I can't share a room with some man I just met...) she was brought out of her thoughts when she heard someone speak. Morgan "so, whose quarter do you want to sleep in?" Kida sighed "I wonder…" Russell glared at the latter "Can't decide? Being picky,eh? Why don't you sleep on the deck?" he growled. Eduardo "Hurry up and decide, or we're feeding you to the sharks." Kida glared at Eduardo and was about to give him a piece of her mind when Christopher spoke up "Captain she seems frightened, why don't we let her stay in the infirmary there are two beds." Kida looked up at Morgan (He looks familiar…) she pushed that thought to the back of her mind and looked into his eyes "Can I?" she pleaded. Morgan looked down at her and sighed " All right, but if the bed is needed you will need to stay with one of us. You would have had more fun staying in me cabin though" he laughed putting his arm around her shoulders. Kida glared removing his arm from around her "No thanks I'll pass." She retorted.

Morgan looked at her and grinned "I like your spunk kid…well lets drink!" Kida sighed (Koichi…) Eduardo "You going to drink or stand there with a stupid look on your face?" the latter snapped out of her thoughts and grabbed a bottle taking a drink of the bitter liquid (I wonder how far from home I am.) she thought as she listened to the crew chat and drink. Nathan "What took ya so long getting back from town? Did Russell start another fight?" he asked Eduardo ' some thugs where attacking an old hag at the ba-" he was interrupted by a loud crash he looked over and seen Kida had dropped her bottle "what the heck is wrong with ya!?" he snarled Kida's eyes widened "I…I'm sorry…I'll clean it up." she apologized "where can I find a boom?" Thomas jumped up "I'll show you!" he chirped Kida bowed before following Thomas to get a broom. The guys watched as she walked away, Nathan broke the silence "I wonder what that was about…" Christopher looked towards Nathan "I think it had something to do with what you guys where talkin about." The others raised a questioning brow "why would that bother her?" Russell asked looking at Christopher.

Christopher "I think that is something that she needs to tell us... There seems to be more to her story then what we were told." (she must be the one they helped) he thought. Meanwhile Kida and Thomas opened the cleaning closet and pulled out a broom "are you ok?" Thomas asked "huh? Yea I am fine I think I just need some sleep…" she said forcing a smile "oh ok you can go to sleep if you want…I can clean up the glass" he replied smiling back at her. "I couldn't make you do that." Thomas awkwardly patted her head "Its no problem you should get some sleep you've had a long day. Do you remember where it is?" Kida looked at him and smiled "Thank you, your really sweet. Yes I remember thank you um…" She trailed off "My name is Thomas and the one with the bandana is Nathan, Eduardo is the guy with the eye patch, you already know Christopher, Russell wears the blue vest and our captain's name is Morgan" he smiled (Morgan!? That is why he looked familiar) she thought "It is nice to meet you Thomas. What do you do on the ship?" she asked

Thomas "I am still a greenhorn…so I clean the ship and whatever else is needed" he answered shyly. Kida smiled "well then to repay you I will help you with your chores!" she chirped. Thomas cheeks turned pink "y-you d-don't have to d-do that." He stammered "No I want to help you. Well good night Thomas" She smiled at him then turned and began heading to the infirmary. When she got to the room she sat on the edge of the bed "Koichi…I miss you." She sniveled .

On deck Thomas began cleaning up the broken glass. "where's the woman? Nathan inquired . Thomas looked up "I told her she should go rest…" Christopher's eyes widened "is she ok?" Nathan and Eduardo sighed "ya worry too much doc, she probably is just tired." Nathan replied. They continued drinking until dawn while Kida fell asleep.

Kida awoke the next morning when she heard movement she jumped up and saw Christopher labeling vials of liquid. "umm good morning.." she said shyly. Christopher looked up "oh your up...sorry if I woke you." He said scratching the back of his head "No you didn't wake me…so don-" the ship suddenly rocked and Kida fell from the bed onto the floor. "are you ok?" Christopher ran to her and helped her up "yea I'm fine what was that?" she asked "feels like we ran into something…weird for Eduardo we should go check it out," Kida and Christopher ran up the stairs "it's the Rika!" Russell yelled "The Rika?" she asked tilting her head to the side. "The Rika is another pirate ship which always follows us and the captain of that ship is named Alan." Thomas informed her. (so another pirate ship has arrived? That can only mean trouble…oh joy.)

The Rika lined up with the Sirius. A man wearing black walked up to the side of the Rika "well aren't you guys the members of the Sirius what a coincidence, bumping into you here." He laughed "sure It's a coincidence, just admit that you're following us." Russell retorted. Alan "I believe it is your ship that keeps appearing wherever we go…but now that we're both here. Why don't we play for a bit?" Morgan sighed "I guess we have no choice…" (wait they're going to fight?) "that's our cue!" Alan laughed as he and his crew came aboard the Sirius. "Fuzzy!" Alan called "Aye, Captain! Leave it to me!" a large woman wearing a pink dress and bandana chirped. One after another the members of the Rika used ropes to jump onto the ship.

"it's been a while. So expect some racket from me!" The large woman yelled. "What a woman?" Kida asked Russell sighed "that's Fuzzy the she gorilla of the Rika." Kida's eyes widened "she gorilla!?" Fuzzy glared "how dare you speak of me like that, you little monkey!" Russell "who are you calling monkey!?" he growled pulling out two swords. Nathan came up on deck "If you're going to keep me from cooking then I have no choice but to fight." He said holding up a sickle connected to a chain. Eduardo "Hey if you don't want to die…I suggest you hide in another barrel." Kida looked up at him "Eduardo…" she then turned to go find a place to hide when she collided with someone (Shit!) Alan "Oh, what do we have here? I didn't know the Sirius had a woman, too" (so this is who he is looking for.) he thought as he grabbed her arm to keep her from running.

Kida "let go!" she yelled glaring at him. "sorry but I can't do that…I am here on behalf of someone else. I found her! So come out and get her!" Kida's eyes widened (oh…no…) everyone stopped as a man stepped out from behind the mast as she tried to pull away. The Sirius crew looked towards the man as he stepped out. Eduardo "You…you're the guy from the bar that came for the ha-" he paused looking towards Kida "so that is why I recognized your name." Kida stopped struggling when she noticed what he said "K-Koichi!" she chirped as tears fell down her cheeks. Koichi smiled "Yes I am the man from the bar I came to get back my wife." Kida jerked her arm from Alan's grasp and ran to Koichi jumping into his arms wrapping her arms wrapped around his neck. "I…I…I thought you d-died" she choked out clinging to him. Everyone stared at her sadly as she wept.(So he is her husband…) Morgan thought. Koichi "As you can see I'm still alive thanks to Alan…" The Sirius looked towards Alan their eyes wide "You helped!?" they all exclaimed at once.

Flashback- Koichi stood frozen as the thug pointed a gun towards him (I'm sorry Kida I can't keep my promise to you.) he thought closing his eyes as the sound of a gun rang through the air (what? It doesn't hurt) He opened his eyes to see Alan standing with smoke coming from the muzzle of his gun. The next moment the thug fell landing against the barrel Kida was hiding in. "Long time no see Koichi." He said smirking. The rest of the thugs ran off when people at the docks started calling for the police. Alan "we should hide if we don't want to get arrested. " Koichi and Alan hid behind some barrels as the police began to chase down the thugs.

While they were hiding a young man with ginger hair came and picked up the barrel that Kida was hiding in "wow this is heavy…feels like there is a person in here." He mumbled "Thomas hurry up!" a man with an bandana yelled. Thomas shrugged it off and tipped the barrel onto its side and rolled it onto the ship. Koichi moved to chase after him but Alan held him back "we need to wait just in case they come back." He insisted. Koichi stopped and they waited 20 minutes and came out of hiding. Koichi looked towards the ship the barrel was loaded onto "Shit!" he yelled as the ship began to sail away. Alan "what is it?" he asked looking towards where Koichi was starring "The Sirius?" he questioned. Koichi "can you help me get onto that ship?" he pleaded looking Alan in the eye. Alan smiled "sure I owe them a visit anyways" he laughed "why do you want to get on the Sirius?" Alan asked curiously. Koichi "my wife was in the barrel that they brought on board." He replied.

Alan looked at him in shock "wow I didn't know you married…never thought you would either." He said with a smirk. Koichi "thanks Alan." They then boarded the Rika and followed the Sirius.

End flashback

Koichi explained what had happened to everyone then looked to Kida who had been listening intently "So Alan saved you?" she asked arching her brow. Koichi "Yes surprisingly " he laughed. Kida then stood up. Koichi "Kida?" The latter walked towards Alan and hugged him "Thank you!" she chirped. Alan's eyes widened as his cheeks turned red, she released him walking back over to Koichi who frowned slightly "I will let it go this time…but don't do that again." He growled. Kida laughed looking him in the eyes "Koichi…no need to be jealous." She giggled sitting down next to him. Morgan stood abruptly from where he was sitting looking towards Koichi "can I talk to you in my cabin for a moment?" he insisted. Kida raised her brow in question looking from Morgan to Koichi. "very well" Koichi replied as he stood from his seat and followed Morgan to his cabin. "um what is that about?" Kida asked as the two disappeared into the cabin.(Is that really Morgan?) she thought. The crew looked over at her as she was still watching the door with her brows furrowed together. Nathan was first to speak "I don't know but no need fer ya to worry about it." He replied looking into her emerald eyes when she turned to face him (She really is beautiful...) he thought his cheeks turning slightly pink. Nathan stood up abruptly trying to hide his blush " I better go get lunch started." he muttered as he walked towards the kitchen as the others sat waiting for Morgan and Koichi to return. ( I wonder what is going on. Why does captain need to speak with him?) they all thought.

In the captain's cabin Morgan closed the door behind him and turned to Koichi who walked towards a red velvet chair by the table in the room and sat down. Koichi looked at Morgan for a moment then smirked "Its been a while Marcus…" 


	5. Chapter 5

Morgan looked at Koichi with a serious face "That is no longer my name and you know that…" Koichi stared at him plainly "True harmony would disappear and pirates would fight over the title of Pirate King if they knew Morgan has passed…but I still think you never should have made that pact erasing your existence just to keep someone for fighting to become the Pirate King. When it will happen someday anyways," He snarled. Morgan looked at him sadly "It is for the better don't be like this…we are still family Koichi so please keep the pact a secret." He sighed.

Koichi "I won't tell anyone on one condition and that is that Kida and I become part of the Sirius…" Morgan looked at him seriously "and why do you want to join my crew?" he asked. The latter sighed "because it is not safe for her in Yamato she can't be found. And on the sea she can stay hidden." He answered. Morgan raised a questioning brow but did not ask, "very well if you will keep my secret then I have no problem with you staying but make sure she stays out of trouble and that no danger will come to my crew." (Is she the reason he gave up the pirate life?) He thought looking toward Koichi .As the latter looked towards him and nodded in response. (She must be kept hidden at all cost…)

On Deck

The crew went about their duties while Alan waited for Koichi to return. Kida was helping Thomas swab the deck as she had promised the night before. She hummed as she cleaned quickly finishing with her half of the deck; she walked over to Thomas "want some help?" She asked smiling at him. Thomas "No its ok thank you for your help!" he chirped. Kida "is there anything else I can do?" she asked tilting her head to the side. Thomas "hmm maybe one of the others will have something you can do." He said smiling at her "Ok!" she chirped, as she ran off she bumped into Christopher "Oh! I'm sorry!" she apologized "Its fine don't worry about it" he laughed, "Is there anything I can help you with? Thomas said he didn't need anymore help…" she inquired.

Christopher "I don't need any help but maybe you can help Nathan with lunch." He suggested scratching the back of his head "Ok I will see if he needs any help…oh where is the kitchen?" she asked looking down at the ground embarrassed. Christopher smiled shaking his head "It is the double doors up the stairs" Kida smiled "Thank you!" she chirped before running off to the kitchen. She entered the dining room and saw a door to the left and slowly pushed the door open.

Nathan "How many times do I haft to tell ya to stay out of my kitchen?" he growled causing Kida to freeze "um…I-I just w-wanted to see I-If you needed h-help…" She stammered. Nathan turned around at the sound of her voice "from you…No I don't need yer help." He replied in an icy tone. Kida flinched slightly but stood her ground "Please let me help…I promise I won't get in your way…" She pleaded looking down at the floor. Nathan sighed "fine you can take those plates to the table." Kida looked up at him and smiled happily causing Nathan to blush "Ok" she chirped picking up a platter filled with pasta tossed in a creamy sauce and topped with grated parmesan. She smiled as the smell wafted up to her nose "this smells really good can't wait to try it." She chirped then picked up a second platter with grilled fish and walked towards the door using her back to push the door open. She then proceeded to put the dishes on the table and returned to the kitchen "anything else I can help with?" she asked with a smile on her face. Nathan looked up from the salad he was making "You can call the others into the dining hall." He replied. Kida then left to get the crew she told them all to go to the dining hall .she then walked towards the captain's cabin. She was about to knock when the door suddenly opened. Morgan stepped out followed by Koichi "um lunch is ready Nathan said to come to the dining hall." She said. Morgan "great I'm starving" he chuckled before walking off to the dining hall.

Kida looked Koichi in the eyes "everything ok?" she asked hesitantly "Everything is fine…we should head to lunch" He replied. Kida tilted her head slightly "um…ok" she then followed him to the dining hall (What is going on? I hope we can return to land soon.) The two entered the dining hall and sat down next to Eduardo and Russell. Kida placed some pasta and a piece of fish on her plate she then proceeded to take a bite her eyes lighting up "this is delicious!" she chirped taking another bite. Russell looked over at Kida happily eating "Of course it is Nathan is the best!" he laughed as the latter entered the room placing some food on his plate.

Nathan sat down across from Koichi and began eating when Morgan cleared his throat causing everyone to pause and look towards him "Now that everyone is here I want to inform you that Koichi is going to be joining the crew along with the woman. He will be our master gunner he is very skilled so make sure he is taken care of." Everyone looked at the captain with wide eyes (Is that what they where talking about?) "Aye captain" they responded in unison. Kida froze with her fork halfway to her mouth (Why would he…I can't…) she was brought out of her thoughts when someone spoke to her "are you ok?" Koichi asked.

Kida turned to him her eyes narrowing "Why would you? You deicide this… Without even talking with me first… Its my life too Koichi!" she raged as everyone looked to her with their eyes wide, Koichi flinched slightly "Kida I-" he was cut off when she stood abruptly her hands curled into fists at her sides "If we stay-" she bit her lip to keep from saying more then stormed out of the room slamming the doors behind her. She ran to the mast and began climbing to the crows nest when she reached the top she dropped to her knees "why…why would he decide this without me? If anyone finds out…I will be putting everyone in danger…" tears began to stream down her cheeks.

Back in the dining hall

Everyone sat in silence as they stared towards the doors that echoed, as they slammed shut before looking towards Koichi "shouldn't you go after her?" Nathan asked. Koichi "No…it is better to let her calm down first." He sighed. Morgan looked to the latter "are you sure this is what you want?" he asked. Koichi looked towards him "Yes she will get over it…this is for the better." He said firmly "Very well. But keep the arguing to a minimum can't have you upsetting my crew." Morgan sighed as the latter nodded "Aye captain."

"Tonight we will have a welcoming party for our new crew members, we drink till dawn! Make sure to prepare plenty of food and bring up the best booze." Morgan laughed "Aye captain!" everyone cheered before leaving to prepare for the upcoming party. Alan approached Koichi as he emerged from the dining hall "So you're staying on the Sirius?" he questioned the latter looked over to Alan "Yes" Alan sighed, "I thought you wanted to give up the life of a pirate…that was why you left the crew back then."

Koichi looked at Alan seriously as he spoke "Yes I did want to give up that life…but things have changed. I left everything behind so I could have a peaceful life and settle down with Kida…but now I am doing this for her sake to protect her." He sighed looking up towards the crows' nest. Alan followed the latter's line of site to see Kida sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest her head resting against them.

Alan placed his hand on Koichi's shoulder "I understand you want to protect her…but is this really what is best for her? It doesn't look like she is too happy about your decision." He said as he looked back towards Koichi who stood staring at her sadly "She may not be happy now but she will see that this is for the best." He confirmed. "Sounds like you have made up your mind about this so I have nothing more to say about the matter. Well I think I have stayed long enough, tell Morgan I will be back to play again sometime!" Alan laughed as he headed back towards the Rika and began to set sail. Koichi took one last look at Kida before turning to head below to help carry the barrels of liquor up to the deck (I promise I will keep you safe…even if it costs my own life to do so.) he thought as he walked down the stairs to the cellar.

Russell set down the barrel he was carrying and wiped the sweat from his brow (I think its time for a break.) he thought as he walked towards the mast and began to climb up to the crows' nest to relax. When he reached the top he climbed over the rail and froze when he heard singing.

_Oh, the waves roll low_

_And the waves roll high_

_And so it goes_

_Under the bright blue_

_Endless Sky_

_Waves try to measure_

_The days that we treasure_

_Wave hello,_ _and wave goodbye._

Kida looked out towards the sea sadly a tear rolling down her cheek. Russell frowned as he noticed her begin to cry and walked over to her placing his hand on her shoulder causing the latter to twitch and quickly turn towards him. "s-sorry I didn't mean to scare you…are you going to be ok?" he sympathized as he stared into her emerald orbs. Kida quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and looked off to the side embarrassed "I-I'll be fine…t-thank you." She replied looking up at him forcing a smile. Russell sighed shaking his head as he sat down beside her "you know…life at sea isn't so bad and everyone here looks out for one another." He smiled at her sweetly and she smiled back "thanks Russell.

In the Kitchen

Nathan was preparing for the party when Thomas came in "have you seen Russell? He is supposed to be helping carry up the liquor." He asked hesitantly "No did you check the crows' nest? He is probably lazing about." He replied plainly. Thomas thanked him then ran up on deck to look for Russell.

"Hey Russell! Come help bring up the liquor" he yelled up towards the crows' nest causing the latter and Kida to look down at him. "Guess I've been found out." He laughed causing Kida to smile "looks like it " she giggled causing Russell to smile "good you finally laughed." Kida looked up shyly "thank you for talking with me Russell you're really sweet." She chirped "well I better go help before they drag me down" he replied quickly disappearing over the rail to hide his blush and climbed down to the deck."

Later at the party

Everyone was sitting on the deck eating and drinking. Eduardo glanced at Kida as she was drinking and talking happily with Russell then looked to Koichi who was staring at her "isn't it about time you talked to her?" he whispered to the latter who looked over at him "you're probably right" he replied getting up and walking over to her and gently placing a hand on her shoulder causing her to look up at him. "We need to talk," He stated as she nodded in response. "Excuse me for a bit." She bowed before following Koichi to the bow of the ship. The crew watched as the two walked off (wonder why she was so angry about being on the ship)

Koichi turned to Kida when they had reached the bow "Why where you so angry? I understand I should have talked to you first…but I just want to do what I can to protect you from being taken again." He said smiling at her with a loving look in his eyes. Kida looked into his eyes and smiled back " I know Koichi and I am sorry for the way I acted it was childish…It's just that being at sea makes it hard to hide my secret that we have kept hidden for so long and I don't want to put them in danger if anyone finds out." She looked at him sadly. His eyes widened as he realized what she meant. "I won't let anyone find out so don't worry ok?" he consoled. Kida looked into his eyes and nodded "I trust you." Koichi leaned down kissing her softly she smiled and returned his kiss, before they returned to where the crew was sitting. When they returned everyone looked up at them Morgan was first to speak "So are you both in agreement to joining the crew?" Kida and Koichi looked towards one another and nodded "Aye captain." They both replied. Morgan smiled raising his glass "well then a toast to new members!" he laughed as everyone cheered and clinked their glasses together.

Kida sat between Russell and Koichi and looked down shyly "I'm sorry…" everyone looked towards her "for what?" Eduardo asked with a smirk causing Kida to blush out of embarrassment she was about to answer when Nathan cut in "quit torturing her Eduardo." He growled (she is too cute when she blushes…) he thought as Kida spoke "I want to apologize for how I behaved earlier…it was very childish and I'm really sorry." She bowed her head "its understandable anyone would be upset if they were not given a choice when something involved them." Christopher sympathized awkwardly patting her head. "All is forgiven right guys?" he asked "Aye" they replied in unison causing Kida to smile "thank you for forgiving me"

Koichi leaned towards Kida and whispered in her ear "should we head to bed? He asked in a teasing tone causing her to blush up to her ears. "Kida are you ok?" Nathan asked concerned "huh?" she looked at him in bewilderment "your face is all red" he replied causing Christopher to look at her concerned "are you feeling sick?" He asked placing his hand to her forehead." you don't seem to have a fever." He stated "I-I'm-" she was cut short when Koichi answered for her "she said she is not feeling well so I better put her to bed." He said winking at her as the latter blushed a deeper red. Koichi picked her up in his arms and began walking to the infirmary "Oh ok should I prepare her some medicine to-" Eduardo cut him off "she's not sick doc he just wants to make up with her…" he stated plainly (lucky bastard) he thought as he watched the two disappear down the stairs.

Thomas looked at Eduardo in confusion "didn't they already make up?" he asked causing Nathan and Russell to shake their heads (its not fair…wish I had met her first) they both thought "don't answer that Eduardo!" they both exclaimed causing the latter to laugh "lets just say it is too adult for you" he joked causing Thomas to turn bright red. "This is great fun glad I let them join" Morgan laughed. (I wonder why he has to hide her) he thought taking a swig of his drink. They drank the rest of the night as the other two where down below.


End file.
